jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Olga-Kun
"Im a Damn Bobcat with Sentience. If I can Kill something, you sure as hell can." - Olga's Message to the Human Race Appearance Olga is a Black Furred Bobcat with Scars And Patches all over his body. His Left Hind Leg is missing, so he uses a Toy Grabbing Claw as a hind leg, Which actually helps him do even more than he was able to do before, such as grab things, without using an extra limb. He can also detach his leg at will, and use it as a weapon, though he can't do much, seeing as he's...Well, A Bobcat. He's about twice the size of a normal bobcat, being 4 feet long, and weighing about a maximum of 50 lbs, in pure mass. His Blood type is (Strangely) O negative. His Nickname is Crazy Olga or Gut Musher. His Stand Cry is (SumaiSumaiSumaiSumaiSumaiSumai...) He Says this as if to say Sorry for his actions during the battle. Despite his Demeanor, Olga Can be quite the Carer Sometimes. Personality Olga is A sassy, Rebellious type of person, or should I say, Animal He tends to get cocky, which Leads him to be easily defeated in battle. But in times when his life or friends are in danger, he immediately uses his full power and calculates with the speed and precision of some of the smartest minds known to man. The Cat is, in the most basic definition, a Smartass. Synopsis History Olga is a Bobcat brought to Japan through Illegal Smuggling. He's the last of the animals brought to Japan that actually survived, accompanied by an elephant and a tiger. (They were going to be transported to a circus.) The Elephant and Tiger were captured, but Olga still roamed, until he came upon an architect, who was holding one of the legendary stand arrows. Olga took great interest in this arrow and decided to Attack. Seeing as The Architect had no other way of killing the bobcat at the time, the Architect stabbed Olga with the arrow. Instead of Killing him, The Arrow, of course, gave him his Stand, Off the Wall. Using Off the Wall, He Killed The Architect, and Now Roams Japan, looking for more worthy Foes. = Abilities and Powers Olga's Stand is a Suit Stand, That surrounds him in a metallic like substance, with tentacles stretching behind his shoulders, and kneecaps. He's Able to "Take Off" The stand, which turns it into a Humanoid Stand. This Humanoid Stand Has Two Gigantic, Screw Like Implants in the side of his head, That Seems to be added as Ears. He has Spiky Gears Surrounding His Ankle, Wrist, and Upper Bicep. His Face Looks Like the Visor of a Motorcycle, but pitch black. His Color scheme is A Black, Yellow, And Silver. Olga's Stand is able to manipulate People, using their Emotions To Bend them to his will, or overloading their body so full of emotions, that their Brain will be unable to comprehend it, leaving them in a vegetable state. Along With The Ability to Control Emotions, He can portray those emotions to the Target, Strengthening them or Weakening them to Extreme Levels. From Making Someone So Void of Fear, and Full of Anger That They're Rambo, To Making them so Full of fear and void of anger that they are so anxious that they are just vegetables. In Addition, He can Harness these Emotions in Different types of ways, Able to Either Directly Control Them, Only if they are full enough of the emotion he's trying to Manipulate. And Then There's Always the Classic Stand Rush, Where Off The Wall will Approach the Target, Saying One last word before ending them. "Sumimasen." World Off Your Shoulders World off Your shoulders is an Attack that relieves the Target of All Emotions, Basically doing a "Factory Reset" On their Brain. This Could Either Deal Permanent Brain Damage or Make them an Emotionless Monster. World Off Your Shoulder is one of Olga's Last Resort, and He Can't use it unless, the person is in absolute confusion, or all their emotions are spread equally Across the target's brain. Ain't No Sin Ain't No Sin is an Ability Olga can use only when His Stand is "Equipped." Olga's Tentacles Go inside of the person without piercing skin, pulling out their inner demons. These Inner Demons Can't Be Hurt By Olga, and the Target can only Attack his or her inner demons if they have a stand. Otherwise, they are completely defenseless. Hide Your Inhibitions This is Olga's Ultimate Move. With this Move, Olga Pulls All the Emotions From the Target, Placing it in either himself, inanimate Object, or another person. Once the subject is given the stolen emotions, they begin to implode, due to the massive amount of energy contained within the emotions, combined with the emotional energy that it took to use the move. When the Subject is imploding, it'll most things within a 70 Foot Radius. if Olga were to be Swallowed into the Imploding Hole, The Whole would spit Olga out, but also would take most of his energy, leaving Olga a Weak Husk, for only a short time though. Sub Stand: Rock With You Olga's Sub Stand: Rock with you comes in the shape a metallic gear cog, surrounding his neck, which has giant mechanical arms. This Shape does not change whenever the Stand comes off. Rock with you's ability is to create a space void of Absolute Nothingness, that when comes into contact with a target, take's their emotions, and completely overloads their brain, Making it combust. Rock With You is Remote Controlled, So Olga is able to make good use of it in many situations. Gallery | Trivia Fun fact, i listened to the original song like ten times before coming up with this character, because why the hell not :P